Believed to Be Seashell Ice Cream
by OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: After Invi's rich parents had disowned her, for an accident where she'd injured her horse-for they were insane, and thought she hadn't cared enough about the pet or bonded to it well enough-she'd never felt loved by anyone. But Ira... he cared, she was learning more and more every day. Canon, believe it or not. Oneshot for now.


**Author's Note: Because Back Cover slightly made me ship them, and I (as far as I know) don't think there's any fanfiction for them at all.**

**…And since I want to know more about the Foretellers in general.**

**Seashells actually are edible, as there's a place in the world that sells seashell ice cream**

Invi smiled, tasting caviar again.

When she'd been rich—before she'd lost everything and ended up with the Master—this had been her favorite food.

And even while the Master tried his best to spoil his kids, this was one thing he couldn't afford. Invi'd understood his reasons, of course, but she was still glad that she'd finally saved enough for it herself.

Though as gleeful as she was right now, Invi knew she shouldn't have been enjoying it. No, she should have been working on figuring out what was going on with the Unions.

Ever since they had first been established, it had been against the rules for a wielder to change factions. But now everyone did it. For the party members to break the law like that… a- a Foreteller must have allowed it So, Invi planned to start her search.

But first… she deserved a perfect lunch.

"Oh. Hello, Invi… I see you have seashells there. Mind if I try one?" asked Ira, who had suddenly appeared on the scene.

And before Invi could say it was caviar, he was already chomping away.

Invi could tell by Ira's reaction that he liked the food—which was good, because she didn't want it to go to waste—but she hoped he wasn't allergic!

With the Foretellers starting to become suspicious of each other, the last thing she needed was to have murdered Ira!

After swallowing the food, Ira grinned at Invi. "I'm… sorry about that. I try so _hard _to be perfect—to be everything the Master needs me to—that in the few moments where I am allowed to be silly… I go all out."

That explained it.

Though Invi still didn't know this "brother" of hers—she truly wasn't familiar with any of the Foretellers or Luxu—she definitely prefered this relaxed side of him.

If _this_was the kind of heart Ira carried, Invi could see why the Master of Masters had chosen him.

"Don't apologize, Ira. It's… fun palling around with you," Invi tried—embarrassing herself, because she'd never been good with emotions. "…But as much as I'd like to stay here, doing that... we have business. Ira, have you noticed that people are leaving their Unions?"

And when he asked what she meant, Invi drew up a diagram. She felt her heart jump when Ira complimented her on being observant, since her former well-to-do family had hated this.

"…This is concerning…. Especially since they all seem to be going to Vulpes. Our charges _have _always been responsive to Ava's mascot. I'll look into it."

And before Invi could ask Ira not to belittle Ava, he was already a ways away.

…

That night, Invi thought about changing her mascot to a horse to get people invested in her… And Invi found herself wishing she'd broken her back when her horse, Heplha, had broken his.

Helpha had been Invi's dear race horse—that she had been a champion on—but when she'd missed a jump and caused Helpha to fall, her parents had disowned her.

So maybe if she'd been injured like he had, Invi could have at least felt less guilty about everything.

Invi's family… had been crazy. There was no denying it. So, in that regard, it was nice to have this new family, who were even saving the world.

Of course Invi valued this mission—and was honored by it—but there were times that she missed her past.

And it was when she was feeling apprehensive that Ira knocked on her door.

After he got through said door, he shuffled towards Invi's beanbag chair. "I don't- I don't mean to pry. Especially not when I stole your food today. And now that we have the matter you brought to my attention…

"I have to wonder… are you alright, Invi? You've gotten out your pictures of horses, and you're accidentally leaving them all over the tower again, like in the cafeteria today..."

No. Had she really been so careless? To take pictures of her bestie to every location she went to, and leave them?

It was almost like she'd lost all bearings of her surroundings, and had no idea where and what she was doing.

But trying to explain it away, Invi lied. "I just thought seeing animals might cheer everyone up … And I may be using the photos to try and gain even more favor than Ava has with the Keyblade wielders?"

Ira frowned, and Invi knew why: while they didn't want everyone to join Vulpes, because that would defeat the whole purpose of Unions plural…

They weren't supposed to be going against each other. So even if Invi was insinuating that she was "just doing this" to keep balance… Of _course, _Ira would be worried about escalation.

Invi cringed, waiting for him to tell her off… but he didn't.

Instead, he seemed understanding. "I appreciate the fact that you're trying to increase morale.. Truly, I do. And if you want to do so some more, I won't mind… But you shouldn't do so around the _wielders_. Besides, how deceitful it would be for us to resort to bribery—or to look like it—we want them to revere us… And if they think Master Invi is 'a friend' who will show them pictures of her pets, they won't. Wielders are unable to look to someone that they're comfortable just playing around with.

"Now… rest well, Invi. This issue can wait 'til tomorrow."

"Will do," Invi nodded, snuggling back into her covers.

She was oddly satisfied… no one had ever been good to her, period, let alone when she'd messed up.

Ira really c_ould _be her friend, but Invi worried that it would go against everything. The Master wanted them to be comrades, since if they were more than that they might want to combine Unions…

As Ira left her room, Invi thought she heard him whisper he was glad she was alright.

And she longed for this friendship.


End file.
